The invention relates to a device for separating light (i.e., floating) and/or heavy (i.e., precipitating) components from a liquid, comprising an assembly of substantially superposed partitions such as plates all extending, in the direction of flow. The plates provide either upward or downward sloping separating passages or channels, and at least at one extremity of these channels, means are provided to direct the components separated from the liquid to a collecting chamber.
From the Netherlands patent application No. 65/11 823, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,122, a device is known in which partitions of separating passages are formed by corrugated plates. The guiding devices comprise U-shaped discharge channels, the edges of which engage with the transitions between corresponding adjoining crests or tops and valleys such that the interior spaces of the discharge channels connect at one extremity of the assembly with the passages between superposed crests. At the same extremity, the passages between valleys, i.e., between two adjoining discharge channels, remain free.
In this manner, components floating just below the crests, and/or components precipitating in the valleys of the passages, may be kept substantially separated from the supply and the discharge flow of liquid at the extremities of the plate assembly, thus avoiding re-mixing caused by turbulence.
A disadvantage of such discharge channels is that, at the respective extremity, the total flow passage of the assembly is reduced to about one-half of the total sectional area. This may be especially disadvantageous at the supply end, since the separation effect will only fully occur at some distance behind the entry, the flow has diverged sufficiently to fill the cross-section of the assembly completely. Thus, the effective length of the assembly is considerably reduced. Furthermore, when the separation is such that a crest or a valley does not fill completely with a floating or a precipitating component, respectively, a flow of carrying liquid will also exist in the channels which must also be discharged.